


Cupid Shoot Me

by diredragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Cherub Castiel, Cupid Balthazar, Cupid Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, I really have no idea what to tag this as, Implied Bottom Castiel, Implied Top Dean, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Not Beta Read, Pining, no actual smut because I'm too lame for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredragon/pseuds/diredragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's supposed to make people fall in love, not fall in love himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

> kinda inspired by the song Cupid Shoot Me by Remi Nicole ??

 Don’t get him wrong, Castiel loves his job more than anything. Despite generally being looked down upon amongst his own kind for being such a low class of angel, he enjoys the tasks assigned to him from a higher order in Heaven.

Watching someone fall head over heels for their significant other always fills him with warmth. It’s an indescribable feeling, actually, but it’s certainly a good one. He feels happy that these two humans will live happily ever after, feels pleased he had a role in their life, but there’s something else, too.

If he didn’t know better, he’d call it envy.

But, fortunately, he does know better. Castiel’s fully aware that falling in love is something he isn’t wired for. His job is to make other people fall in love, not fall in love himself.

Anyway, the thought of falling for someone kind of scares him. He couldn’t even begin to understand what it must be like.

Until one day, he does.

 

 

 

Meeting Dean Winchester had just been by chance, really. It had been pure luck.

When he didn’t have any duties to fulfil, Castiel led a quiet life. He supposed he could be in Heaven, enjoying the serenity that was hard to find on Earth, but it wasn’t required of him, and he liked being around humans. Even when he wasn’t working, he was still constantly surrounded by what made him most happy. An elderly couple walking hand and hand down a road, a younger couple sat curled close on a bench in the park; wherever he went, he saw it and that’s all he needs.

The evening he had met Dean, he did have a job to finish, but it was in the town he lived in so he had merely walked to the garage these two people were destined to meet in. Invisible to the human eye, he’d spotted them instantly; they were both standing by a car, smiling at each other and laughing over some joke he doesn’t hear.

He smiles to himself as he takes a moment to observe the two, head tipped to one side. They would make a truly beautiful couple, he notes idly; he could already see their promising future stretching out ahead of them.

Sam, the taller one, had been planning on proposing to Jess for a while. That much was clear. Maybe this would finally give him the push he needs.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Castiel is about to focus on the job he has at hand, when another man walks over to them and he can’t help but feel stunned.

He’s seen attractive humans before, sure. Or, at least humans he thinks are attractive, and this man certainly fits under those expectations. What really catches him off guard, however, is the brightness, the purity of his soul.

Well, perhaps purity isn’t the right word, but it stuns him nevertheless.

Castiel barely even registers that he’s staring as he watches the green eyed man talk to the couple; they seem to know each other, but how he can’t quite tell.

It seems like time has stopped, and in that instant he immediately understands.

When he comes to this conclusion, he turns and hastily leaves, job forgotten about.

 

 

 

The next time he sees Dean, it’s admittedly not a mistake. Since that day he’s been unable to get the man off his mind. Something about the curve of his smile, the happiness in his green eyes, and the beauty of his soul makes him unforgettable.

With the certainty it’s going to drive him crazy if he doesn’t dream again, Castiel seeks him out again, returning to the garage he’d seen him working out.

If he was ever asked why by his superiors, he’d meekly say he’d made a mistake and needed to seek Sam out to fix it. Which was true, but that wasn’t the true reason.

He just wanted to see Dean again.

Why he so desperately wants – no, _needs_ – to see him again, he doesn’t know. After all, he knows nothing about him.

Sighing, Castiel tucks his wings neatly behind his back as he approaches the garage, not wanting them to be trodden on considering they were invisible to the human eye. He, however, was not this time.

Glancing around hopefully for the familiar green eyes, hope flutters through him when he spots Dean working on a car, from the looks of things.

He approaches without a moment’s hesitation, and when he reaches him, he tentatively taps on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Can I help you?”

His voice takes him by surprise, even though he should have expected it. Lost for words, Castiel finds himself staring at him, watching as his green eyes turn concerned due to the lack of response.

“I, um-“ Perhaps he should have planned this better. He couldn’t just say he was looking for Sam and Jess, the couple that had been here yesterday that he probably knows, because he needs to make sure they fall in love well and truly. Could he?

“I saw you working here yesterday, and I wanted to ask you out for coffee.” _No,_ that is not what he had intended to say. Where had that come from?

Castiel bites his lip as he stares anxiously at Dean, feeling nowhere near as confident as he had when he had first walked into the garage. The other man seems confused, staring at him, but then a small smile curves at his lips. It’s almost bashful, the cupid notes idly.

“Well, I mean, don’t you want to get to know me before you ask me out on a date?” He’s joking, he realises, and it puts Castiel at ease somewhat. “I mean, you don’t even know my name.”

“You’re Dean.” When he notices the surprised look on the taller man’s face, he flushes and ducks his head slightly. “I mean, I- overhead someone calling you that yesterday. That couple.”

He finds himself watching his feet as he waits for a response, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the gravelly ground. Since when did he act like this? Castiel’s sure he’s never acted like this before in his life. Something was wrong.

“Well, I don’t know yours.” Dean points out. Fortunately, he doesn’t seem freaked out or anything. A little amused, perhaps, but this is something he doesn’t put down as a bad thing.

“I’m Castiel.” He offers, gaze lifting to look at him, and there’s a moment where he finds himself lost in Dean’s green eyes. The other seems equally as lost, but it’s something he doesn’t quite register.

“Well, Cas,” He tilts his head curiously to one side at the nickname, only looking away from Dean to look down when he feels him taking his hand in his. Castiel watches as the human fishes in his pocket for something – a pen, he realises when he pulls it out – before starting to write something on his skin. Numbers. “Maybe you should give me a text, and then we can figure somethin’ out.”

Then Dean’s turning away to get back to work, and he stares at him dazed for a moment before realising this is his queue to leave.

Maybe he should get a phone, too.

That might come in handy.

 

 

 

“You’ve got a _date_?”

“You don’t have to sound so disbelieving, you know.” Dean groans as he runs a hand through his hair, pushing his empty plate away as he spares his brother a glance.

Since the odd encounter in the garage with the equally odd man, the two had been texting for a few weeks. Cas had been persistent that he was sure he wanted to take Dean out for coffee, but he’d been firm in the whole ‘getting to know each other’ thing first.

“When was the last time you went on a date?”

Getting to his feet, he stacks his plate on Sam’s and carries them to the sink to pile them with the rest of the washing that he idly notes he should do at some point.

Despite being annoyed by his words, he knows Sam was right. He can’t remember the last time he went on a date. In high school, he’d been all about one night stands and going from girl to girl each day (with the occasional guy thrown in, but not many knew about that.)

Which, Dean supposed was why he’d wanted to get to know Cas first. He didn’t want to go out with him just to find out this was a onetime thing, or to find out they didn’t really like each other, because he was tired of one night stands, in all honesty.

And dammit, he’s nearly thirty, it’s about time he settles down.

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean finds himself saying, shaking his head and turning to face Sam who’s still sat at the small kitchen table, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s happening with you and Jess, by the way? You proposed yet?”

A faint flush makes its way onto Sam’s cheeks, and Dean’s about to consider him successfully distracted until he speaks again.

“Not yet. I’m getting to it. Don’t say anything,” Sam adds quickly when he notices the smirk pulling at his older brothers lips. “Besides, stop changing the subject. Who’s this guy you’re going out with?”

Groaning, Dean realises there’s no way he’s going to get out of this. So he sits back at the table running a hand through his hair, before he starts to talk.

“His name’s Cas, and he’s… Different.”

 

 

 

The more time Castiel spent with Dean, the more he found himself falling for him.

It had taken a few weeks before Dean had agreed to let him take him on a date, and he had. Despite never going on an actual date himself, he had enough experience with the subject from the humans he’s watched over and paired together.

It had been a success, he thinks. They got coffee together and spent most of their time just talking, getting to know each other further. Cas discovered that Dean is fond of his brother, Sam (the mention of him made him feel a little guilty for not fulfilling his job, but it had been easy to ignore as he lost himself in the pleasant sound of Dean’s voice,) and pie, particularly pecan pie. In return, Castiel told him that he liked reading, and when Dean laughed when he said his favourite book was The Secret Life of Bees, he frowned and went off about how it wasn’t about bees, and about how bees are very important anyway, Dean.

When he had finished he had huffed and leaned back in his seat, but Dean had just smiled and looked at him, a look that he couldn’t help but return after a moment.

At the end Dean had driven him back to his small house and he’d kissed him on the cheek before he got out of the car.

Since then, they’d spent a lot of time with each other.

Dean seemed to be pretty busy with his job, and Castiel made sure to keep up with his own as well so he didn’t get lectured or moved even lower down the order by his superiors, but they met up at least once a week.

He met his brother and Jess, and when he had he’d made sure to focus his Grace and get his job done. There was no actual bow and arrow involved here, after all. But going by the way Sam had smiled at her afterwards and Jess had laughed despite him not saying anything particularly amusing, he knows he’s done his job right.

It didn’t take long at all for Dean to nestle his way into his life, to the point where he couldn’t remember life without him. He didn’t want to imagine life without him, either.

 

 

 

Tonight, they would be celebrating their four month anniversary. Castiel had frowned and asked why they needed to celebrate it, but Dean had laughed and teasingly told him ‘cause that’s something humans do, angel.’ Perhaps the words should have alarmed him, but instead he’d smiled and decided it sounded nice.

Dean had offered to come and pick him up, but he’d told him to not worry, that he’d walk.

Walking would help him think about this all, at least.

He knows he shouldn’t be as close to the Winchester as he is. He shouldn’t be close to any human like this.

The thought that Dean doesn’t even know he’s not human sends a spike of guilt down his spine every time. Perhaps he should tell him, but how was he supposed to?

Sighing, he looks up at the night sky, losing himself in the sight of the stars as he walks. He was going to his house, where they’d watch a movie and he’d stay over the night. Dean said Sam and Jess were going out, so they didn’t have to worry about being interrupted. When Castiel had told him he liked Sam and Jess and didn’t mind if they interrupted, he’d chuckled as if he’d missed a joke, and he hadn’t questioned him, just enjoyed the sound of his laugh.

His thoughts of Dean are cut off abruptly when he feels arms wrap around his waist in a tight surprise, and Castiel all but squeaks, pulled back to Earth as he looks at the angel before him.

“B-Balthazar?” He stutters, taken by surprise at his friend’s sudden appearance. Balthazar tended to do that, though.

After hugging him back to return the obligatory greeting, the taller angel pulls back, a mischievous grin pulling at his lips. That grin meant nothing good. Castiel’s eyebrows furrow together as he looks at him, expecting some kind of explanation as to why he’s here.

“So, how’s things with you and Dean?” He asks exasperatedly, arms crossing over his chest as if the reason he was here was obvious.

“Why are you…” Castiel trails off when a sudden realisation floods through him. _Oh._ “You made Dean and I _fall in love?_ ” He’s not sure if he should be angry or grateful.

At his words, Balthazar raises his hands defensively, taking a step back.

“Hey, orders are orders, Cassie.”

Feeling more confused by the second, he frowns at him, trying to make sense of the situation. Was Balthazar really ordered to do so, or was he just saying that to make him feel better? It was hard to tell. After a moment, Balthazar rolls his eyes.

“Relax. You and Dean are a match made in Heaven.” He’s teasing him now, he can tell that, and Castiel glances around before looking warily back at him.

“…Why are you here, Balthazar?” He asks as he starts to walk, the other cherub joining him by his side after a moment. Castiel hardly wants to be late to his date.

“This whole situation has been confusing you, hasn’t it?” He doesn’t wait for an answer to his question before he continues. “The whole falling in love thing. It scares you, even.”

Castiel doesn’t disagree with him, but he doesn’t question him either. Instead, he just spares him a look out of the corner of his eye that says ‘get on with it.’

“ _So,_ I thought I’d offer you an explanation.” Balthazar’s grinning at him now, as if he’d done him the biggest figure in the universe.

Then something hits him. What if Dean only loved him because of the spell? He knows over years, as the humans bond on their own, the spell fades, and the thought of watching Dean slowly fall out of love with him is unbearable.

“Undo it,” He demands, stopping suddenly in his tracks. Castiel watches as Balthazar frowns, and walks around to stand in front of him.

“Cas-“ He cuts him off before he can continue, shaking his head.

“Just undo it.”

There’s a pause of silence, an uneasy tenseness settling over the two angels. Then, Balthazar sighs.

“Consider it undone.”

Then he’s gone with a fluttering of wings, and Castiel walks quicker, desperate to get to Dean’s and see how it’s affected him.

 

 

 

After knocking on the door, Castiel waits impatiently for it to open. When it does, he wastes no time in throwing his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. If he didn’t love him anymore, he wanted to savour this.

“Woah, Cas,” Dean sounds surprised, and relief floods through him when he feels arms sliding around his waist, pulling him in close. “Are you okay?”

Castiel ignores this for a moment, slowly pulling away to frown up at him, before seriously saying,

“Dean, I love you.”

There’s a heartbeat of silence, and dread starts to pool in his stomach, but then Dean smiles and he leans in to press their lips sweetly together. He doesn’t return the words, but Castiel knows he loves him, too. He just shows it in different ways.

“Let’s get you in out of the cold, yeah?”

Castiel nods, and lets the taller man pull him inside the warm and welcoming house to the living room where they settle cuddled up close on the sofa. The film they end up watching, he doesn’t recognise, but he doesn’t care.

All he cares about right now is that Dean loves him. That’s all that’s important.

 

 

 

When he wakes up in the morning, Castiel’s momentarily confused. But when events of the previous night come back, he relaxes and smiles to himself as he nestles closer to the warmth of Dean’s naked body.

He was sore, but pleasantly so, and he knows he wouldn’t be able to forget last night if he tried. He doesn’t ever want to.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows so he can look at Dean, Castiel reaches up to gently cup his cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb over his cheek bone lightly, enjoying the feeling of the light stubble on his skin.

He keeps his white feathered wings curled around them, keeping them safe and protected from the outside world, when a feeling of guilt sweeps over him. Dean doesn’t even know he’s not human.

Carefully, Castiel moves so he’s straddling his waist, before leaning down to kiss him. Dean opens his eyes sleepily after making an attempt to return the kiss, and chuckles when he sees the cherub above him.

“Mornin’,” He watches as Dean rubs his eyes and stifles a yawn before looking back up at him, then he frowns. “…You okay, Cas?”

The now familiar nickname sends warmth down his spine, and he can’t help but smile despite shaking his head.

“I need to tell you something.” He tells him softly, still holding his cheek in his hand. Castiel looks over him slowly, letting his gaze linger and appreciate his bare chest, before he closes his eyes and focuses his Grace on making his wings visible to the human eye.

He hears Dean gasp visibly, and when he opens his eyes his mouth is hanging open.

“You look like a fish.” Cas says meekly.

The only response he gets from this is Dean reaching out, and it’s his turn to gasp when he feels the tips of his fingers brushing lightly against the white feathers. Then Dean’s pulling his hand away, recoiling like he’s just touched fire, and Cas frowns at him.

“...I don’t understand.” Castiel moves his hand to touch his neck lightly when his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows nervously. “Explain, man.”

So he does. Cas settles his head on his chest as he explains, telling Dean how he’s an angel. How he’s a cupid, and he briefly explains what his job entails even though he’s sure he knows. He tells him about how when he first saw him he’s sure his heart stopped, explained how he couldn’t bear the thought of going on without him and that’s why he’d returned to him. He then hesitantly explains how Balthazar had set him up; when he says this he feels Dean tense, but slowly relax as he says he’d gotten him to reverse the effects of the spell.

“So this… Us…”

“This is real.” Cas offers him quietly, finally lifting his head from his chest to look at him, blue eyes meeting his mesmerising green ones.

“And when you said…” He watches as Dean swallows nervously again, as if the words are stuck in his throat. “That you loved me, you meant that?”

A smile curves at Castiel’s lips as he nods, not hesitating as he leans down to kiss him softly before he replies.

“I love you.” He states honestly, watching his face carefully for any kind of reaction.

Then Dean is smiling, and relief floods through him as he rolls them over to pin the cherub beneath him, leaning down to kiss his neck. Castiel sighs and closes his eyes, arching up against him when he feels his lips sucking against his skin, before he lifts his head to look at him.

“I love you, too.”

When Dean kisses him again, Castiel curls his wings around him, feeling the smoothness of his skin against the sensitive feathers. How exactly he’s going to get by with being in love with a human, he has no idea. What he does know is no matter how this turns out, he’s going to always love Dean.


End file.
